My Baby Doll
by chibi si saku
Summary: sakura tidak mengerti cinta. Sampai suatu hari dia di pertemukan oleh seorang pemuda yang akan membuatnya mengerti akan arti cinta yang sebenarnya.Namun apakah sakura rela jika harus menjadi mainan? Bagaimana kehidupan sakura selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

Summary :  
Sebuah kehidupan yang sangat berarti adalah cinta?, benarkah itu?, entahlah. Pernyataan itu selalu membuat gadis yang bernama sakura ini bingung, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa arti cinta. Sakura, ya itu nama wanita itu. Seorang wanita sederhana yang memiliki ketertarikan tinggi dalam hal apa saja. Kehidupannya yang sederhana membuat dirinya mandiri, baginya hal seperti percintaan bukanlah hal yang patut di pikirkan saat ini. Sampai sutau hari dia di pertemukan oleh seorang pemuda yang akan membuatnya mengerti akan arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Keanehan dalam perasaanya muncul begitu saja, menjadi seorang wanita yang buta akan cinta membuatnya sendiri bingung harus bagaimana. Bahkan untuk membedakan antara cinta dan bukan. Dia merasa risih dengan hal itu. Namun apakah sakura rela jika harus menjadi mainan baginya, bahkan seperti boneka yang di kendalikan. Sakura memanglah marah, tapi dia juga merasa beruntung akan hal itu. Bagaimanakah kehidupan sakura selanjutnya?.

**Chapter : 1**  
**Pairing : Haruno Sakura x Naruto Uzumaki**  
**Rate : T**  
**Genre : Friendship, romance, humor, hurt/comfort**  
**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : 00C, alur gaje cerita buatanku, lebay (mungkin), author masih pemula (maklumi), untuk yang sengaja maupun yang tidak sengaja membaca fanfic abal-abal ini tolong komen ya *0* (plak).**

**Don't like ? (T-T) Don't read! (0)**

**Itadakimasu (^0^)**

.

.

.

.

.

23.43 pm.

"heiii, sudahlah, kau sudah minum lebih dari lima botol hari ini, apa kau ingin mati?" ujar suara berat yg sedang menyadarkan pemuda yg tengah mabuk.

"diam kau, aku tidak peduli. Hik" jawab pemuda pirang itu yg meneguk kembali minuman.a.

"aku mau tutup, lebih baik kau pulang" ujar orang itu yg ternyata pemilik bar itu.

"hik, aku sudah tidak ingin mengenal keluargaku lagi, hik, aku benci mereka, hik" jawab.a ngelantur.

"kau sudah mabuk berat, pergi sana!" usir sang pemilik bar yg menyeret pemuda itu keluar secara paksa.

"kurang ajar kau! Hik, awas nanti kau, hik" rutuk pemuda pirang itu lalu melenggang pergi dengan gontai.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sepinggang, sedang berlari dengan kencang.a.

"gawat, sudah jam11 malam, lewat lagi, aduuuh, kaa-san pasti marah besar" ujarnya prihatin.

Dia terus berlari, namun nama.a manusia pasti memiliki tenaga yg terbatas. Langkah.a semakin pelan karena lelah. Dan akhir.a duduk tersungkur.

"hosh. hosh. hosh,.. kuso!, jalannya masih jauh lagi, AAARGH kenapa sih ino tidak membangunkanku, apa dia pikir aku akan menginap di rumahnya, mau di minta antar tapi malah dia sendiri yg tertidur, mana tugasnya belum selesai semua lagi.." decaknya kesal.

Wanita itu melanjutkan langkahnya, namun tidak berlari seperti tadi, pandangan.a lurus ke depan.

"semoga saja disini tidak ada hantu, hiiiiy, seramnya jika membayangkan hal yg horor jika sedang sendirian" ujarnya bergidik. Dia pun berhenti melangkah saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri di atas pembatas besi pantai.

"itu..hantuu?" Tanyanya bergidik. Namun karena penasaran, dia kembali menajamkan pandangannya, dan dia sadar kalau itu bukanlah hantu, melainkan orang. Ya. Seorang pemuda yg berdiri di sana. Dan samar2 terdengar suara teriakan.

"orang sih, tapi kayak orang gila (?)" ujarnya heran, dia pun melangkahkan kakinya dan mencoba tidak peduli dengan pemuda yang di anggapnya gila itu.

"KALIAN TAHU HAH, HIK..AKU BENCI KALIAN…SELALU MELARANGKU DENGAN ALASAN YANG TIDAK MASUK AKAL…KALIAN SEMUA GILAAA". Teriakan yg sangat memekikan kepala, jika orang mendengar.a, dan ini di alami oleh wanita yg sedang melewati pemuda histeris itu.

"yg gila itu kau, bodoh" gumam wanita itu sembari menutup telinganya.

Menyadari ada orang yang lewat, pemuda itu menolehkan wajahnya, Karena mabuk pandangannya sedikit kabur, samar-samar dia melihat seseorang berambut pink, yg sedang berjalan melewatinya.

"hik, kau..oei, hik" ujar pemuda itu sembari membalikkan badan.a.

Wanita itu pun meliriknya dan menjawabnya malas.

"nani?" Tanyanya.

"aku mau Tanya,..hik, rambutmu itu pakai cat apa? Mencolok sekali" ledek pemuda itu, namun sepertinya dia serius.

Greeeet. Munculah 4 sudut di jidat lebar wanita itu. Marah?

"sadar diri dong, tuan pemabuk, rambutmu itu lebih mencolok, tidak hanya kuning seperti kue origiri yang sudah basi di kedai2, tapi bentuknya durian pula" balas wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk memprotes pemuda tidak waras ini.

Greeeet. Gantian, sekarang pemuda itu yang geram.

"berani sekali kau, hik. Ayo kita berkelahi…aku tidak takut,," tantangnya sembari menirukan gaya petinju2 di tv. (boxing kale)

'orang ini benar stress, seharusnya kan wanita yang bilang seperti itu' batin wanita itu.

"aku pemegang sabuk hitam lho, kau yakin?" jawab wanita itu, seraya melilitkan baju lengan panjangnya.

"aaakh, aku tidak perduli, ayo ma-" kata-katanyaa terpotong saat wanita itu sudah mengunci gerakannya dengan cepat.

"**jangan remehkan wanita, aku..haruno sakura ketua karate di konoha..tidak akan kalah hanya dengan pria sepertimu**" ujar wanita itu dengan penuh penekanan.

Pemuda itu tentu sangatlah kaget, namun perkataanya sungguh benar-benar membuat siapapun yg mendengarnya akan marah besar.

"cih, kemampuan seperti ini hanya di miliki wanita gampangan saja tahu,,hik" ujarnya meremehkan.

Greeeet. Wanita yg bernama sakura ini benar2 marah sekarang.

"**KURANG AJAR KAUUUU!**" teriaknya sambil membanting pemuda itu ke laut di balik pembatas besi itu. Dan….

BYUURRRR. Yup, pemuda itu tercebur dengan tidak elitnya.

"rasakan itu, pemuda tidak tahu diri" rutuk sakura yg melihat pemuda itu tercebur dari atas.

"puaaah,..**kauuu, awas kau, aku NARUTO tidak akan membiarkan orang yg sudah memperlakukanku seperti ini, terutama wanita sepertimuuu**" teriaknya dari bawah.

"**coba sajaaa, rambuuut dureeen, humph.**" Teriak wanita itu yg akhirnya mengembungkan pipinya dengan sebal. Yaah, itu memang sifatnya. kasar namun terkesan cute.

Pemuda bernama naruto itu terpana melihat pemandangan di atasnya, seorang wanita yg membantingnya ke dalam laut, yg pertama kali terkesan menyeramkan seperti monster. Karena pengelihatannya yang kabur karena mabuk, kini telah normal kembali.

"di…diakah yg membantingku?, wanita? Haaah?" Tanyanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada sakura.

"**dengar kau durian, aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi,. Kau pria yg gilaa..aku berharap kau di makan hiu di sana, agar orang gila di konoha ini berkurang**" teriak sakura sembari menunjuk2 naruto di bawah laut.

"yaa, wanita yg menyebalkan ternyata" gumamnya asal. "**oi, lihat saja nanti, akan ku balas perbuatanmu**" ancam naruto.

"yaaaa terserah saja tuan muda nanputoo..jaaa" ujar sakura seraya berlalu pergi.

"**NAMAKU NARUTOOOO**" teriak naruto sangat kesal.

"huaaatchi…kusooo, wanita manis itu benar-benar membuatku lebih frustasi" gumamnya kemudian. "e? tadi aku bilang apa? Manis? Hoeeee, tidak mungkin" elaknya mentah-mentah. Namun di dalam hatinya yg paling dalam benar-benar sangat berbeda pendapat. (apakah itu? 'entahlah')

.

.

.di saat yg sama

Di kediaman sabaku.

"gaara, ayo tidur, kita kan akan berangkat besok,. Apa jangan-jangan kau tidak senang kita akan pergi ke konoha?" ujar temari yg menyadarkan gaara dari lamunannya.

"hn?, aku senang kok." datar.

"apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya temari lagi.

"tidak" jawab gaara singkat.

"hmmm, baiklah, jangan sampai kesiangan, walaupun kita pakai pesawat pribadi namun jadwal keberangkatan tidak dapat di ganggu" ujar temari memperingatkan. Dan hanya di jawab anggukan gaara.

"selamat tidur" ujar temari seraya melenggang pergi. Gaara hanya diam, matanya terus memandang gemerlapnya kota terbesar di negeri pasir itu pada malam hari. Namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"sakura" gumamnya lagi (?).

.

.

.

Di tempat naruto berada.

Terlihat dia sedang menelfon seseorang di telepon umum.

"**halo**" terdengar suara datar di seberang sana.

"oei, teme, jemput aku di taman kota sekarang, aku ingin menginap di tempatmu saja" ujar naruto seenaknya.

"**hn?, dobe? Nomor baru eh?**" ledek suara di seberang sana, memang jawabannya terdengan ngelantur di telinga naruto, namun bagi kita, kata-kata di seberang sana adalah sindiran untuk pemuda pewaris bangsawan di negeri ini, yg menelepon dengan telepon umum?, elitkah? (gax cuy) *di rasengan

"sialan kau, aku malas pulang" tukas naruto tajam.

"**bukankah kau selalu begitu eh?, ya baiklah**" jawab suara di seberang sana.

"oi sasuke, nanti aku memberitahumu sesuatu yang menarik" ujar naruto menyeringai. Ouuw. Keren bangeeeeet.

"**.ya…**tuuuuut" sasuke pun memutuskan teleponnya dengan sepihak.

"waah, kurang asam dia, dasar sahabat yg menyebalkan" decak naruto sambil membanting gagang telepon ke tempatnya dengan kasar.

.

.

.

.esoknya. di rumah sederhana haruno.

"sakura, tolong bantu ibu belanja" ujar suara wanita paruh baya, yang ternyata adalah ibunya sakura.

"ya, kaa-san" jawab sakura yg sedang memakan sarapannya, yaa, agak tidak bersemangat juga, kemarin pulang malam sekali, bertemu pemuda gila, sesampainya di rumah, malah mendapat ceramahan dari sang ibu. Haa sempurna sudah hari sialnya kemarin.

"ini daftar belanjanya, ingat, di supermarket langganan ibu ya" ingat ibu sakura.

'hiiii, emangnya warung kedai apa, pake langganan segala' batin sakura.

"iya kaa-san, aku berangkat" jawab sakura pada akhirnya.

Sampainya di luar dia melihat ke sekeliling, sungguh cuacanya sangatlah tidak baik. Dingin pula. Memang tidak hujan dan turun salju. Tapi anginnya itu lho. Brrrrr.

Untung sakura memakai pakaian yang cukup hangat, sweeter berbulu, rok mini dengan kaos kaki yang panjangnya melebihi lutut.

Sepanjang jalan, sakura hanya meniup-niupkan telapak tangannya berharap rasa dingin berkurang. Sesampainya di supermarket, dia melihat mobil sport hitam (woouw) terparkir rapi di sana.

'apa ada artis yang berbelanja?' batinnya, yaah, cukup heran juga melihat kerumunan orang yg terpampang di sana. sakura pun mencoba masuk ke dalam supermarket itu. Yeah, tujuannya adalah belanja atas perintah ibunya.

"nona, apa keperluan anda hanya akan melihat? Atau berbelanja?" Tanya seorang pria bertubuh kekar yg sepertinya adalah bodyguard.

"tentu belanja, memangnya supermarket untuk apa hah?" Tanya sakura heran pada orang ini.

"aa..ya baiklah" ujar bodyguard itu yg mempersilahkan sakura masuk, dan menjaga kerumunan-kerumunan itu.

"**gyaaaaa, sasuke-kuuun, I love uuu**" teriak kerumunan itu yang 100% wanita semua.

Sakura heran, kenapa mereka meneriakan nama yg asing (baginya). Bukankah artis yang sedang berbelanja di sini?. Oke pikirannya terlalu berlebihan.

"haaah, belanja sayuran dulu aakh" ujar sakura.

.Di tempat yang sama.

"oi, sasuke, kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian yg sangat tertutup begini sih?" Tanya naruto yang sangat terganggu dengan penampilannya yg memakai jaket bertudung, kacamata hitam, dan penutup mulut.

"sudah diam saja, kau pikir aku mau repot-repot mengawalmu jika mereka tahu kalau kau, pemuda semata wayang dari clan namikaze sedang berbelanja di supermarket hah? Maaf saja" ujar sasuke malas.

"cih, siapa juga yg mau mendapatkan gelar itu eh?" tukas naruto sebal.

"itu bukan gelar baka, tapi takdir" jawab sasuke yg sedang memilih makanan kaleng di depannya.

"aku tidak peduli" ujar naruto yg melenggang pergi.

"hey, kau mau kemana?" Tanya sasuke.

"mau jalan-jalan sebentar, aku bosan melihatmu yang terus memilih makanan tidak berguna itu" jawab naruto asal.

"dari pada kau hanya mengoceh saja bisanya" ujar sasuke datar. "satu lagi, jangan sampai tersesat, kau kan tidak bawa GPRS mu eh! Hahahahaha" tambah sasuke.

"sialan kau teme" rutuk naruto, namun terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk sekedar keliling di supermarket ini.

.

.

.

.

.di tempat yg sama.

"buncis, selada, wortel, kentang, bayam, tomat, cabai, paprika..hmmm, yup sudah semua" ujar sakura seraya mengecek belanjaan bagian sayuran. "tinggal ke bagian bumbu" tambahnya.

"haaah, di sini tidak ada bumbu kare pelengkap ramen terbaru" keluh naruto yang memandang berbagai macam jenis bumbu export di hadapannya.

Pandangannya sempat menangkap sesuatu berwarna, pink? Lewat.

"he? Pink?" Tanyanya. naruto pun menghampiri tempat di mana dia melihatnya. namun tidak ada.

"hmmm, saus, atau merica ya?" Tanya sakura yg sedang memilih. Dan di balik dinding yg sama, terdapat naruto yg juga sedang kebingungan mencari sosok pink itu.

"haaah, kenapa aku jadi terobsesi mencarinya,? Baka" ujarnya malas, seraya memilih bumbu di balik dinding yg sama dengan sakura.

"yaah, merica pun tak apa" ujar sakura seraya mengambil botol merica di depannya, namun karena itulah, sosok naruto terlihat di sana. dan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"**KAUUUU**"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Riveuw of caracter.

Naruto : "kenapa aku jadi pemabuk?, aku kan masih belum cukup umur!" *pundung

Sasuke : "kenapa aku terkesan jadi pelayan.a si dobe? He?" *geram

Sakura : "cihuuuy, sepertinya peranku cukup menarik" *girang

Gaara : "kapan aku menggumamkan nama 'sakura'?" *heran

Sakura : "berarti kau menyukaiku,,hohohoho"

Gaara : "begitukah?"

Sasuke : "=='"

Naruto : "oi, author, ngomong dong, kenapa aku jadi terkesan jelek di mata sakura-chan sih?"

Gaara & sasuke : "takdir"

Sakura : "author bilang pasti ada perubahan" *sok tahu

Naruto : " (*0*) semakin baik kah?" *pupy eyes.

Sakura : "sengsara" *setuju

Gubraaaak

Sasuke : "jangan membuatku terkesan pelayannya si dobe, ingat itu" *stoic

Sakura : "iya sasuke-kuuuun" *centil

Gaara : "ya sudah, lanjutkan lagi"

Naruto : "tumben"

Gaara : "tumben apa?"

Naruto : "tumben, nyambung kalau di ajak ngomong"

Gaara : "doton. ***SABAKU TAISHOOO**" SRAAAAAB

Naruto : "huaaaaaaaaa"

Sasuke :"baka"

Sakura : "^^ ya sudah, chapter pertama aku tutup ya, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya, salam dari author kamii"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Summary :  
Sakura tidak mengerti cinta. Sampai suatu hari dia di pertemukan oleh seorang pemuda yang akan membuatnya mengerti akan arti cinta yang apakah sakura rela jika harus menjadi mainan? Bagaimana kehidupan sakura selanjutnya?

**Chapter : 2**

**Pairing : Haruno Sakura x Naruto Uzumaki**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, romance, humor, hurt/comfort**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : 00C, alur gaje cerita buatanku, lebay (mungkin), author masih pemula (maklumi), untuk yang sengaja maupun yang tidak sengaja membaca fanfic abal-abal ini tolong komen ya *0* (plak).**

Don't Like (T0T) Don't Read (0)

Itadakimasu (^0^)

.

.

.

.

.  
Hening.

"sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya naruto heran.

"tentu berbelanja, apa lagi" jawab sakura sebal.

"woi dobe, kenapa kau berteriak be-" perkataan sasuke terpotong saat dia melihat wanita di samping naruto.

"hei manis, namamu siapa?" Tanya sasuke yang mulai menggombal *di chidori.

Sakura pun blushing, naruto sih sudah biasa melihat aksi sang sahabat yang terkenal playboy cap pantat ayam ini. *di tendang.

"ma-maaf, aku harus pergi" ujar sakura yang masih blushing.

"tunggu" ujar naruto yang mencengkram tangan sakura. Sakura pun menolehkan wajahnya.

"lepaskan!" ujar sakura tegas.

"aku masih belum terima kemarin kau membuatku tercebur di laut" ujar naruto geram.

"bukankah itu salahmu sendiri, tuan durian" ledek sakura.

"hmmp" sasuke pun menahan tawanya saat mendengar sakura menyebut naruto dengan panggilan 'tuan durian'.

"diam kau, teme" geram naruto, pandangannya pun kembali pada sakura.

"pokoknya aku harus memberimu pelajaran" gumam naruto yang semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada tangan sakura

Sakura pun meringis "lepaskan tanganku, baka!" geram sakura seraya memberontak. Naruto hanya diam.

"sudahlah dobe, kau akan menyakitinya" ujar sasuke memeringatkan.

"ingat nona muda, aku tidak akan selemah saat kau membantingku kemarin" geram naruto seraya melepaskan tangan sakura dengan kasar.

"siapa yang peduli" bentak sakura kesal, lalu melenggang pergi setelah membayar belanjaannya di kasir.

"kau terobsesi sekali untuk mengalahkannya" ujar sasuke pada naruto yang masih menatap sakura keluar.

"tentu, karena dia…..sangat menarik" jawab naruto menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

Di bandara konoha GAKUEN CITY.

"haaaah, sampai juga" ujar temari yang merenggangkan tubuh.

"gaara, nanti malam akan ada meeting penting, sebaiknya sekarang kau segera istirahat di rumah, mungkin kankurou sudah menunggu kita di sana" ujar temari pada gaara.

"hn" jawab gaara datar.

"waah, konoha indah ya?" ujar temari seraya melirik gaara, tujuannya sih untuk berbasa basi.

"tentu" jawab gaara datar.

"…" temari hanya diam menanggapi sikap adiknya ini. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, jemputan mereka pun datang. Mereka pun menaiki mobil pribadi mereka dan menuju ke kediaman clan sabaku.

.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah sakura.

"APAAAA...KAA-SAN MENERIMA TAWARAN ITUUU?" teriak sakura pada ibunya (hoi, kenapa sih?)

"tenanglah sakura, gajinya besar kok, bahkan untuk seorang maid" ujar ibu sakura.

"kenapa sih kaa-san menerimanya dengan mudah?, walaupun bayarannya besar, tapi aku kan tidak mau" ujar sakura sebal.

"mengertilah sakura, keluarga kita butuh biaya untuk modal usaha nanti" ujar ibu sakura lirih.

Melihat ibunya yang semakin sedih, sakura pun menyerah. Yaah, mungkin ini sudah takdirnya kerja paruh waktu di samping jam sekolahnya, menjadi pelayan di sebuah kediaman bangsawan yang membutuhkannya, dan bayarannya pun terbilang sangat mahal. Hanya untuk membantu kecukupan keluarganya.

"hahhh, baiklah. Tapi hanya dua minggu saja ya" jawab sakura pada akhirnya.

"arigatou, sakura" ujar ibu sakura seraya memeluk sakura.

"doita shimashite, kaa-san" balas sakura membalas pelukan ibunya dengan lembut.

Keluarga sakura hanya beranggotakan dia dan ibunya saja, ayahnya sudah meninggal saat sakura masih tinggal di suna, namun karena kurang mencukupi kebutuhan, sakura dan ibunya terpaksa berindah ke konoha untuk mencari kehidupan lebih baik. Dan biaya sehari-hari berasal dari hasil kerja ibunya yang menjadi pelayan di sebuah restoran di konoha. Sejak dulu sakura pun ingin sekali membantu ibunya, namun umurnya yang masih kecil mengharuskan dia mengurungkan niatnya itu untuk sementara. Dan inilah saatnya sakura melakukkan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.20.30 pm. Di kediaman clan namikaze.

"**Jl. Kyuubi CLAN NAMIKAZE No.12**, cocok sekali" ujar sakura seraya mencocokkan alamat yang tertera di samping gerbang raksasa itu.

"**ada yang bisa di bantu**?" terdengar suara dari operator mini di samping gerbang.

"aa?..ya..ya, aku haruno sakura yang mengajukan diri untuk menjadi pelayan di sini" ujar sakura.

"**oh ya ****baiklah, silahkan masuk**" ucap suara itu. Kemudian gerbang pun terbuka. Dan tampaklah sebuah guardian yang luar biasa megah itu. Benar-benar pemegang kekuasaan terbesar di jepang. Memiliki kediaman sangat besar dan belum lagi isinya. bahkan rumah sakura pun hanya seperempat dari halaman guardian ini. Menakjubkan.

"nona, anda calon pelayan baru?" Tanya seorang laki-laki lanjut usia pada sakura.

"aa?...hmm iya" jawab sakura gugup.

"baiklah, lewat sini" ujar laki-laki itu seraya menunjukkan jalan pada sakura.

"ya" respon sakura.

Entah berapa kali sakura mengerjapkan matanya karena takjub dengan kemegahan di sekelilingnya. Sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan.

BUK.

"akh, maaf tuan" ujar sakura pada laki-laki yang menuntunnya.

"hmm, pelayan di sini yang akan menjelaskan pada anda peraturan di sini" ujarnya kemudian.

"perkenalkan, saya konan Pemimpin pelayan di kediaman ini" sapa seorang pelayan berambut pendek berwarna dark blue.

"saya haruno sakura, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya" ujar sakura seraya membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

"nona, tugas anda adalah sebagai pelayan pribadi tuan muda" ujar laki-laki di belakang sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"tugasmu hanya mengurus tuan muda saja, tidak yang lain" ujar konan seraya tersenyum ramah.

'hanya pelayan pribadi? dan bayaran sangat besar?' batin sakura heran.

"baiklah, kapan saya mulai bekerja?" Tanya sakura.

"mulai saat ini, namun tuan muda jarang pulang dan kau berjaga saja di depan kamarnya, biar ku tunjukkan" ujar konan menunjukkan jalan.

"hmm" angguk sakura kemudian mengikuti konan.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kediaman clan uchiha.

"_**kimi to kata o kunde, kimi to te o tsunaide, Koibito dattari tomodachi de itai kara  
ohayou tte itte mata yume o misete ,Shizen na sono ikikata de ii kara sa**_" ponsel milik sasuke berbunyi.

"ya?"ujar sasuke menjawab panggilan.

"_**sasuke, tolong katakan pada naruto untuk pulang**_" ujar suara di seberang sana, terdengar familiar bagi sasuke.

"baiklah paman" jawab sasuke datar.

"_**terima kasih sasuke…tuuuut**_" telepon pun terputus.

"hn….dobe kau di suruh pulang oleh ayahmu" ujar sasuke pada naruto yang sedang asik main game.

"malas" jawab naruto asal.

"jangan membuatku marah, ayo cepat" ancam sasuke.

"ya iya..bawel kau" ujar naruto malas sambil membanting psp milik sasuke.

"woiii, mahal tau" geram sasuke.

"iya, aku tahu" ujar naruto asal seraya menyambar kunci mobil sasuke.

"jangan membawa mobilku lagi" ujar sasuke kesal.

"pinjam sebentar, aku kan pulang tidak bawa mobil" jawab naruto santai "lagipula, aku kan sudah punya sim" tambahnya.

"aku tidak peduli, kembalikan!" teriak sasuke, namun naruto sudah pergi.

"besok aku kembalikan, tuan bokong ayam" suara naruto semakin menjauh.

"kauuuuuuuu" geram sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"oiiiii, lama sekali" omel naruto pada pelayan di rumahnya yang menurutnya sangat lambat melayani tuannya.

"ma-maaf tuan" ujar pelayan di depan naruto.

"cih, ini, aku mau tidur" ujar naruto kasar seraya melempar kunci mobil itu pada pelayannya. Sang pelayan hanya mengangguk hormat.

Di bagian sakura.

"haaah, sudah berapa lama aku duduk di sini?" gumam sakura yang tengah duduk di sofa khusus pelayan pribadi.

"hmm, mungkin sebentar lagi tuan muda pulang" ujar konan yang duduk di samping sakura.

"hehe, iya" sakura hanya cengengesan.

Tak lama naruto pun hampir sampai ke kamarnya, namun lagi-lagi dia melihat sesuatu berwarna, pink?.

"hei, kau kan?" gumam naruto.

Sakura pun menoleh pada sumber suara "**GYAAA KAU LAGIIIII**" teriak sakura yang terlonjak dari duduknya.

"sedang apa kau di rumahku?" Tanya naruto heran.

"ru-rumahmu?" gumam sakura yang mulai pucat pasi.

"tuan muda, mulai saat ini dia adalah pelayan pribadimu" ujar konan seraya berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

"aa" respon naruto, dan akhirnya seringaian pun terpampang di wajah tampannya.

sakura pun bergidik 'Jadi dia majikanku? matilah akuuu' batin sakura pasrah.

"nah sakura-san, selamat bekerja" ujar konan "permisi" sambungnya seraya melenggang pergi.

.

.hening.

.

"hahaha, keberuntungan berpihak padaku sekarang nona bubble gum" ujar naruto menyeringai.

"apa maumu?" Tanya sakura sinis.

"panggil aku tuan muda, dan kau harus menuruti segala perintahku" ujar naruto tegas seraya menghampiri sakura.

"ingat, walaupun kau atasanku tapi jika kau macam-macam, aku akan membunuhmu" ancam sakura mendathglare naruto.

"bunuhlah aku jika kau bisa, karena mulai saat ini…." bisik naruto tepat di telinga sakura "kau adalah bonekaku" lanjut naruto.

"mundur kau!" bentak sakura yang mendorong naruto, tapi, kenapa? naruto sama sekali bergeming sedikitpun, padahal waktu itu dengan mudahnya dia membanting naruto.

"kau memanglah pemegang sabuk hitam yang merupakan ketua karate di konoha, tapi maaf…" ujar naruto yang masih berbisik pada sakura "aku adalah anggota tim inti dari club karate terkuat di jepang" tambahnya sambil menyeringai. Mata sakura terbelalak, Sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"aku tidak takut" ujar sakura, badannya mulai bergetar. Yaa. Beginilah saat dirinya benar-benar terganggu.

Naruto pun menatap mata emerald sakura yang penuh dengan keberanian, namun dia tahu, di dalamnya sangatlah rapuh.

"dasar sok kuat" ledek naruto, namun kemudian dia memeluk tubuh sakura dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Sakura semakin kaget, dan…blushing.

"le-lepaskan aku" berontak sakura.

"haaah, kau ini sangat berbeda, seharusnya kau bersyukur karena di peluk olehku, lihat di luar sana, para gadis rela melakukan apa saja demi dekat denganku" ujar naruto sebal lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"maaf, aku bukan seperti mereka, mataku masih normal menangkap pandangan pada dirimu yang sebenarnya" ujar sakura yang sekuat tenaga mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"ya, kau memang menarik" ujar naruto menyeringai. Dan saat itu juga sakura berhasil melepaskan diri.

"cih, aku mau pergi saja" ujar sakura seraya mebalikkan badan "jika tahu kalau kau adalah majikanku, sejak awal aku tidak akan menerima pekerjaan ini" jelas sakura sembari melangkahkan kakinya, namun tertahan karena tangan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangnya saat ini.

"apa kau tidak tahu peraturan jika kau sudah menandatangani kontrak? itu artinya mau tidak mau kau harus menjalani tugasmu, nona sakura" bisik naruto di tengkuk sakura. 'wangi cherry' batin naruto.

"a-apa? aku tidak tahu itu" gumam sakura bingung.

Naruto tidak mengubrisnya, dia sangat terpikat dengan aroma sakura yang manis. Dan dia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk sakura.

"he-hei, apa yang kau lakukan? le-lepaskan aku" sakura pun sadar dengan posisinya saat ini, dia sangat blushing karena tingkah naruto.

"hmmmm, andai aku memilikimu" ujar naruto ngelantur. Di isapnya dalam-dalam aroma cherry pada sakura, sangat memabukkan.

"apa kau ingin di banting hah? lepaskan aku" geram sakura.

Entah kenapa naruto sulit sekali untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada gadis ini. Ada yang aneh, padahal bukankah dia sangat kesal karena telah di perlakukan seenaknya kemarin.

"baiklah, tapi buatkan aku teh herbal, dan jangan lewat dari lima menit" perintah naruto tanpa melepaskan pelukkannya.

"apa kau gila, lepaskan aku dulu baru bisa membuatkanmu teh" bentak sakura. Dengan terpaksa naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"cepat buat, dan bawa ke kamarku" perintah naruto yang melenggang masuk ke kamarnya.

"dasar psikopat" rutuk sakura yang kemudian pergi ke dapur.

"hmmm, aroma dan wajahnya benar-benar membuatku melayang" gumam naruto yang menghirup telapak tangannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

4 menit kemudian.

"haaah, untung saja aku tepat waktu, dia pikir jalan dari sini ke dapur tidak jauh apa, dan di tambah lagi hanya meberi waktu lima menit? Dasar seenaknya" gumamnya, dan kini sakura sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar naruto.

.tok. terdengar suara ketukan di balik pintu kamar naruto.

"masuk" ujar naruto dari dalam, sakura hanya memutar bola matanya lalu membuka pintunya.

"ini, aku sudah membu -" kata-kata sakura terpotong saat dia melihat apa yang sedang di lihatnya saat ini.

Naruto yang bertelanjang dada, handuk yang di lingkarkan pada lehernya, dengan tubuh atletis yang…wooouw, professional sekali. Wanita mana sih yang tidak terpesona?. (Ups, kecuali sakura lageee).

"apa-apaan kau, menyuruhku masuk saat kau tidak pakai pakaian, dasar gila" ujar sakura yang membalikkan badannya, berharap tidak melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu. 'kenapa dia bertelanjang dada?' batin sakura mulai berpikiran aneh.

"kalau gerah tidak ada salahnya kan? mana tehnya?" Tanya naruto yang duduk di kursi belajarnya.

"ini" ujar sakura seraya memberikan teh nya tanpa membalikkan badan.

"kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya naruto yang kemudian mengambil teh itu dari sakura.

"sudah, jangan banyak Tanya" ujar sakura kesal.

"hmm, slruuup…"

BYUUUUUURR "hoeee" respon naruto saat meminum teh buatan sakura.

"a-ada apa?" Tanya sakura kaget saat melihat naruto yang meringis.

"kau ini, bisa tidak sih membuat minuman? hanya teh saja tidak becus" bentak naruto yang melempar gelasnya ke sembarang arah.

"apanya yang tidak becus? jelas-jelas aku sudah membuatnya dengan benar" tukas sakura tidak terima.

BRAK. Naruto pun menggebrak mejanya dengan kesal lalu menghampiri sakura.

"kau pikir siapa majikanmu hah? beraninya melawanku" geram naruto yang mencengkram tangan sakura.

"sa-sakit, baka!" ujar sakura yang merasakan sakit di tangannya.

"jangan coba-coba melawanku" bentak naruto seraya melepaskan tangan sakura dengan kasar.

"kauu…..psikopat" geram sakura, namun masih terdengar oleh naruto.

"he?… baru sadar, eh?" jawab naruto menyeringai.

"heee?" sakura pun sweetdrop.

"ya begitulah" ujar naruto santai.

"seharusnya kau makan obatmu sana, agar penyakit psikopatmu sembuh" sindir sakura. Tujuannya sih hanya bercanda saja.

"ya, setelah ini aku juga akan memakan obatku, hey dari mana kau tahu aku makan obat?" bingo. Jawaban naruto berhasil membuat sakura cengo.

'jadi memang psikopat ya?' batin sakura. (kan tadi naruto udah bilang iya ==')

"jangan diam saja, woiii" ujar naruto yang mencoba menyadarkan dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah sakura.

"e?" sakura pun tersadar "urusanku sudah selesai denganmu kan? aku mau istirahat dulu" ujar sakura datar seraya mencoba keluar. Namun naruto kembali menahannya. "apa lagi?" Tanya sakura.

"jangan lewat situ" gumam naruto yang kembali mencengkram tangan sakura dengan kencang.

"aauw, me-memangnya kenapa? Pi-pintunya kan di sana" ringis sakura yang mencoba menahan sakit di tangannya. 'dia mencengkram tanganku terlalu kencang' batinnya.

"di sana terdapat bunga pemberian dari ibuku, aku tidak mau satupun orang merusaknya" geram naruto menatap tajam sakura.

"hee? aku tidak akan merusaknya, kau ini" bantah sakura seraya mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang mulai keram.

"aku akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani merusak benda kesayanganku, mengerti" bentak naruto yang menghentakkan tangan sakura.

'di-dia ini benar-benar tempramental, berbahaya' batin sakura.

"sudah, pergi sana" usir naruto.

"tanpa di suruh pun aku akan pergi" sentak sakura. Dan..

Braaak, pintu pun tertutup dengar kasar oleh sakura.

"aku benar-benar sangat tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya, terkadang kasar, baik, dan semua itu selalu berubah setiap saat tanpa alasan yang jelas" gumam sakura yang sudah berada di luar kamar naruto. Karena tidak mau berpikir panjang, sakura pun pergi untuk sekedar istirahat.

.

.

.

.

.

Review this caracter.

Naruto : "aku? Psikopat? kau author apa-apaan sih, katanya setiap chap karakterku akan membaik" *bentak-bentak gax jelas.

Sakura : "tenang, kemarin author kan tidak janji, tapi kau kan tetap pemeran utama"

Naruto : "iya sih, tapi kenapa sakura-chan malah semakin benci padaku? T0T" *pundung.

Sakura : "aku juga tidak tahu, naruto"

Sasuke : "cih, kapan aku jadi playboy? merayu saja tidak pernah" *tambah geram

Naruto : "hahahahaha aku baru sadar, peranmu menggelikan, teme"

Sasuke : "ku bunuh kau, dobe" dathglare.

Hinata : "na-naruto-kun"

Sakura : "oiya kawan-kawan, di next chap akan ada hinata lho" *memperkenalkan.

Hinata : "sa-sakura" *malu-malu.

Sasuke : "yaa, selamat datang" *datar.

Gaara : "selamat bergabung, hyuga" *sok akrab

Naruto : "hinata-chan, selamat bergabung" *sok iye

Hinata : "i-iya" *blushing

Naruto : "yosh minna-san, tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya, salam dari author kami yang seenaknya ^0^" *di shanaro

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

**Thanks For :**

***kine-eXRed**

"**arigatou atas rieviewnya ya ^^, dan chibi akan berusaha terus untuk memerbaikinya, hehe. Salam kenal ^0^"**

*** nona fergie**

"**hehe, aku juga waktu nulis ketawa" sendiri, hehe. Salam kenal juga & arigatou ^^"**

*** gui gui M.I.T**

"**hehe chibi seneng kalau meperbanyak pair NaruSaku, terima kasha atas reviewnya ya, chibi akan berusaha ^^, salam kenal"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter : 3**

**Pairing : Haruno Sakura x Naruto Uzumaki**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, romance, humor, hurt/comfort**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : 00C, alur gaje cerita buatanku, lebay (mungkin), author masih pemula (maklumi), untuk yang sengaja maupun yang tidak sengaja membaca fanfic abal-abal ini tolong komen ya *0* (plak).**

Don't Like (T0T) Don't Read (0)

Itadakimasu (^0^)

.

.

.

.

.

Di kamar Sakura. Kediaman Namikaze.

"Haaah, baru sehari di tempat ini serasa seabad bagiku" Umpat sakura seraya menghempaskan tubuh di kasurnya "belum lagi dia yang sebagai majikanku, cih menyebalkan" Decaknya sebal.

Ruangan kamar sakura memanglah khusus pelayan, namun tempatnya sangatlah luas, barang-barangnya pun sangat mewah. Di kediaman namikaze ini memang sangat memperhatikan kenyamanan para pelayan. Tidak heran jika banyak pelayan yang sudah puluhan tahun mengabdi di sini, namun masalahnya hanya tuan muda yang tidak tahu aturan itu, maka dari itu dia harus memiliki pelayan pribadi agar pelayan yang lainnya tidak terganggu tugasnya karena suruhan dari sang tuan muda. Dan di sinilah sakura.

.. terdengar suara bel dari mikrofon mini di samping tempat tidur sakura.

"Ya, di sini sakura" Jawab sakura.

"_**Hei, kau kan pelayanku, kenapa meninggalkanku sendiri, bagaimana kalau aku butuh sesuatu hah**_?" Omel naruto di seberang sana.

"Hoi, tadi aku kan sudah bilang mau istirahat sebentar, bisa tidak sih tidak menggangguku sebentaaaar saja, aku sudah mau tidur tadi, capek tahu!" Geram sakura yang mencengkram mikrofon mini itu.

"_**Bodoh, aku tidak mau tahu kau harus kemari sekarang!**_" Hubungan pun terputus.

"Kurang ajar dia ini, mentang-mentang atasan jadi seenaknya, semoga saja kau akan dapat karma nanti!" **BRAK**. Sakurapun membanting mikrofon yang tak berdosa itu, lalu melenggang ke kamar naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Di mobil pribadi clan sabaku

"Gaara, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya temari pada gaara di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada" Jawab gaara yang memandang kota konoha dari jendela mobil.

"Bagaimana kankurou di sana ya? pasti sudah berubah" Ujar temari basa basi.

"Hn" Jawab gaara singkat (sangat singkat).

Lagi, temari memperhatikan adiknya itu "kau….pasti memikirkan haruno kan?" Tebak temari.

Gaara agak tersentak "tidak juga" Namun sikap stoicnya terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar mengeluarkan expresi.

"Dia pasti sudah dewasa, cantik, dan rambut soft pinknya pasti sudah panjang" Ujar temari sembari melirik gaara.

"Ya, pasti" Gumam gaara yang masih melihat pemandangan di luar jendela mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kediaman namikaze

.Tok. terdengar ketukan pintu di kamar tuan muda kita, naruto.

"Masuk!" Jawab suara dari dalam.

"Aku sudah di sini, sekarang kau mau apa tuan muda?" Tanya sakura malas.

"Hei aku ini majikanmu, semangat sedikit kenapa," Ujar naruto sebal.

Sakura tidak memperdulikan naruto, matanya pun melihat tumpukan, akh bahkan berserakan buku pelajaran di sekeliling naruto. Ada apa? apakah naruto belajar? Akh mungkinkah?.

"Begini, berhubung sekarang akhir _weekend_ dan tugas sekolahku sangat menumpuk, jadi-" Sebelum naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, sakura sudah mendahuluinya.

"Jadi kau menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan tugasmu, begitu?" Potong sakura geram.

"Siapa yang bilang kau harus mengerjakannya" Jawab naruto sebal "aku mau bilang kau harus membantuku untuk belajar dan menyelesaikan tugasku, Jadi kau hanya mengajariku, bukan mengerjakan tugasku" Sambungnya lagi.

"Memangnya pelajaran apa yang kau tak mengerti?" Tanya sakura seraya membaca salah satu buku berserakan itu.

"Fisika, matematika, kimia, pokoknya semuanya hitungan jadi aku tidak mengerti" Jawab naruto frustasi.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggil guru les saja, bahkan orang kaya sepertimu bisa memanggil guru prifat terbaik di dunia" Saran sakura melirik naruto.

"Itu mudah, tapi aku kan inginnya kau" Ujar naruto yang mulai bersiap belajar.

'Aku? dasar aneh' Batin sakura.

"Ayo ajarkan aku soal yang ini" Ujar naruto yang memperlihatkan beberapa soal pada sakura. "tapi tunggu sebentar" Sambung naruto seraya menoleh pada sakura.

"Apa?" Tanya sakura heran.

"Aku belum tahu kau sekolah di mana, dan setahuku kau seangkatan denganku kan?" Tanya naruto seraya menopang dagu.

"Hn, aku sekolah di konoha gakuen" Jawab sakura santai.

"Uwiiiih keren, itu kan sekolah yang terkenal elit, bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk ke sana?" Tanya naruto lagi.

"Aku memang dari keluarga sederhana, tapi otakku ini lumayan dan aku berhasil bersekolah di sana melalui jalur beasiswa" Jawab sakura unjuk gigi (?).

"Wooouw, bahkan aku saja dari keluarga bangsawan tidak bisa bersekolah di sana" Ujar naruto yang kembali memperhatikan kertas soal di tangannya.

"Kenapa? apa karena kau nakal?" Tebak sakura penasaran.

"Karena aku harus bersekolah di tempat yang sudah di tentukan oleh para tetua clanku" Jawab naruto datar.

'Benar juga, calon pewaris tunggal memang harus di didik secara khusus bukan' Batin sakura seraya melirik naruto dari ekor matanya.

"Kau mau mengajariku tidak? malah bengong" Ujar naruto heran saat melihat sakura terdiam diri di tempat.

'Tapi apa mungkin dia bisa di sebut sebagai calon penerus clannya = =' Batin sakura meragukan. 'tidak bisa di percaya' Sambungnya.

"Woiiii" Bentak naruto dengan suara keras.

"Iya iya aku dengaaaar" Jawab sakura sebal "yang ini begini,…." Sakura pun menjelaskan soal yang naruto berikan.

Berjam-jam mengerjakan tugas belajar naruto, lebih tepatnya sakura yang mengajari naruto dan naruto yang mengerjakan tugasnya. Berkali-kali sakura mengulang pelajaran yang sama agar naruto lebih cepat mengerti. Dan naruto mengikuti cara belajar sakura.

'Dia ini nakal dan seenaknya, namun jika masalah pelajaran dia sangatlah cepat tanggap dan serius' Batin sakura, dia terus memandangi naruto yang sedang menulis cara yang ia berikan.

"Oi, kenapa kau terus memperhatikanku seperti itu?" Tanya naruto yang heran melihat sakura.

"A- ti-tidak kok," Dengan cepat sakura membuang pandangannya berharap naruto tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku hanya memeperingatkan, kalau kau terus melihatku seperti itu nanti kau jadi menyukaiku!" Ujar naruto percaya diri.

"Hah? PD sekali kau ini." Ledek sakura.

"Hahahaha, sudahlah mengaku saja, begini-begini aku juga mengerti perasaan wanita tahu." Ujar naruto bangga.

"Yayaya, terserah kau saja tuan muda." Tanggap sakura malas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi saori, apa kau yakin karya seniku ini belum sempurna?" Tanya seorang pria berambut pirang panjang di kuncir kuda.

"Namaku sasori, baka!" Umpat seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa.

Ruangan yang berdominasi cat hitam dan abu-abu, sungguh terkesan menyeramkan dan tidak memiliki arti, namun beda urusannya kalau yang menempatinya adalah para laki-laki yang super tampan ini. Jika di hitung mereka ada empat orang, di antaranya sedang berdiam diri duduk di sofa, dia memilki warna rambut semerah darah dengan mata merah yang mencolok, namun wajahnya terkesan babyfice. Lalu pemuda berambut pirang di kuncir kuda yang sedang membuat seni tanah liat di sudut ruangan. Selanjutnya pria yang sikap stoic yang terkesan menggemaskan (?), mata onyx miliknya menelusuri setiap kata yang tertera di buku yang ia baca, terlihat sangat tenang. Berbeda dengan laki-laki bertopeng di sampingnya yang sedang menyusun sebuah kepingan puzzle menjadi tumpukkan berbentuk rumah (?).

"Tobi pintar, bisa menyusun puzzle ini menjadi bentuk rumah yang sempurna." Ujar laki-laki bertopeng tobi dengan girang.

"Cih, lihat punyaku lebih pantas di bilang seni dari pada rumah hancur buatanmu itu!" Celetuk pemuda pirang di kuncir itu dengan angkuh.

"Haaaa senior-deidara jangan begitu, tobi kan baru belajaaaaar!" Jawab tobi sebal. Suara cempreng tobi dan ocehan deidara membuat laki-laki stoic yang sedang anteng membaca buku ini menjadi terganggu.

"Baka, tenang sedikit bisa tidak sih?" Gertak laki-laki stoic itu.

"Hei itachi, itu namanya hyperaktif tahu." Ujar laki-laki berambut merah darah dengan tampang babyficenya.

"Senior-sasori benar." Ujar tobi seraya memeluk sasori dengan gemas, yang di peluk hanya berdecih.

"Hn, terserah saja." Ujar itachi datar seraya kembali membaca bukunya.

"Hn, terserah saja!" Ujar deidara mengikuti gaya bicara itachi, dan berhasil membuat itachi mengalihkan tatapannya yang dingin pada deidara. "Nani?" Tanya deidara pada itachi.

.TokTiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang. Sontak keempat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara.

"E?" Respon deidara seraya saat meilhat sosok itu.

Kini semua mata tertuju pada makhluk yang telah membuka pintu itu. makhluk berparas seperti bidadari, dengan mata lavender, rambut indigo sepinggang, poni yang tertata rapi, pipi yang merona, dan lagat yang sedikit pemalu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Hyuga hinata?" Gumam sasori mengerutkan alisnya.

Ya, wanita cantik ini adalah hinata, dengan rambut indigo sepinggang, mata lavender yang sempurna, wajah yang selalu di khiasi oleh rona merah, dan wajah yang cantik. Dia juga berasal dari clannya yang terkenal jenius dalam _corporation _nya hyuga. Dan di segani bagi seluruh perusahaan di dunia.

"Umm, _go-gomen ne_ sudah mengganggu aktifitas kalian." Ujar hinata memainkan telunjuknya.

"Hn! ada perlu apa anda datang kemari, hyuga-_san_?" Tanya itachi datar.

"Hoi,hoi itachi-_senpai_, bersikaplah ramah pada tamu kita yang cantik ini!" Ingat tobi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Sedangkan itachi hanya menatapnya tajam.

"A-aku datang kemari karena ingin meminta kalian mengawalku pada pertemuan kage nanti ma-malam." Jawab hinata ragu.

"He? pertemuan lima kage itu?" Gumam deidara heran.

"Kenapa kau yang meminta kami? bukankan dari clan kalian hyuga neji lah yang sebagai perwakilan?" Tanya sasori bangkit dari duduknya.

"Neji-_nii_ se-sedang berada di London untuk _study_ banding, ja-jadi akulah yang diminta menggantikannya." Jawab hinata menoleh pada sasori.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah dalam pertemuan kage biasanya hanya mengundang perwakilan dari setiap Negara saja, itu berarti clan hyuga dan clan lainnya tidak ada hubungannya?" Pikir deidara.

"I-ini mengenai rapat tentang rencana pergelaran antar Negara." Jawab hinata berfikir.

Sontak ke eempat pemuda itu saling pandang satu sama lain, lalu kembali menatap sang hyuga.

"Pergelaran apa?" Tanya itachi datar.

"Pe-pelelangan benda bersejarah yang dimiliki setiap Negara, dan kemungkinan untuk tahun ini konoha dan suna lah yang akan bekerja sama secara besar-besaran." Jawab hinata ragu.

Itachi menautkan alisnya, dia bingung, kenapa juga hanya untuk melakukan pelelangan saja harus mengundang setiap Negara, hal yang sepele bukan?. Apakah ada maksud lain?.

"Lalu, siapa yang mengusulkan tentang pergelaran ini?" Tanya itachi penasaran, meski wajahnya masih stoic.

"Aduuuuuh itachi-_senpai_, jangan bertanya terus dong, kasihan kan hinata-_chan_!" Protes tobi mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. (gila ni orang, cari mati ya sama itachi ==').

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat sikap tobi. "Ti-tidak apa-apa," Lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada itachi "Dari pihak suna, me-merekalah yang terlebih dahulu mengusulkan hal ini" Sambung hinata. Deidara dan sasori saling bertukar pandang, tobi hanya memiringkan kepala, dan itachi masih megerutkan alisnya.

"Apa kau merasakan ada hal yang aneh?" Bisik deidara pada sasori.

"Entahlah, aku pikir ini hal yang wajar." Jawab sasori datar.

"La-lalu, apakah kalian bersedia me-mengawalku besok?" Tanya hinata menatap ke empat pemuda ini.

"Tentu saja hianta-_chan_!" Jawab tobi mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan semangat.

"Bagaimana, itachi?" Tanya deidara dan di sertai anggukan sasori.

Itachi terlihat berpikir, namun dengan segera mata onyx miliknya beralih menatap ke empat temannya.

"Baiklah, besok kita berkumpul di kediaman hyuga tepat pukul delapan malam!" Perintah itachi, di sertai dengan anggukan teman-temannya.

Biar di perjelas, keempat pemuda ini adalah anggota AKATSUKI yang bekerja sebagai bodyguard. Permintaan jasa mereka sebagai pelindung sangat banyak, Namun mereka memilih bekerja pada keluarga bangsawan saja, seperti clan hyuga ini. Dengan setiap anggota yang memiliki kemampuan khusus membuat nama akatsuki tertenar seanterio negeri sakura ini.

Dan itachi terlihat sperti ketua dari organisasi ini,namun tidak, di sini tidak ada yang mengetuai, hanya saja di antara anggota lain itachiah yang selalu berpikiran kritis dan berencana. Jadi dia sering di andalkan untuk menyetujui setiap misi mereka.

Bayarannya pun terbilang setara dengan status para bangsawan yang menjadi atasan mereka. Membuat mereka dapat melakukan apa saja bukan? tapi tidak , mereka sangatlah mandiri (mandi sendiri). Bagi mereka uang bukanlah segalanya, toh mereka membentuk akatsuki karena hobi dan bukan untuk pekerjaan, hanya mengisi waktu luang saja.

"_Do-domo arigatou_!" Ujar hinata seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn." Jawab itachi datar.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kediaman sabaku.

"Haaah, akhirnya sampai." Ujar temari sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Hn." Respon gaara yang juga duduk di sofa (duduk).

"Di mana kankurou? kenapa kami tidak di sambut olehnya?" Tanya temari pada salah satu pelayannya.

"Tuan kankurou sedang menuju kemari, nona temari." Jawab pelayan itu dan temari hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Yoo, kalian sudah sampai?" Ujar kankurou yang muncul dari balik pintu besar itu.

"Ya, yo, ya, yo apanya, kau seharusnya jemput kami dari bandara!" Jawab temari kesal.

"Hehe _gomen ne_, biasalah anak remaja lanjut usia." Ujar kankurou tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Lanjut usia memang cocok untukmu sebagai calon kakek-kakek tua!" Celetuk temari.

"Akh sudahlah kak, gaara saja tidak marah kenapa kau marah?" Ujar kankurou yang duduk di sebelah gaara. Temari hanya cemberut tidak jelas.

"Gaara, bagaimana dengan meeting besok?" Tanya kankurou pada gaara.

"Hn, pelaksanaanya di adakan di gedung clan namikaze." Jawab gaara datar.

"Um, jadi pertemuan nanti semua pihak dari ke lima Negara besar ya." Ujar kankurou yang mulai serius.

"Menurut dataku, konoha dan suna lah yang menduduki tingkatan paling atas di antara ke tiga Negara lainnya, jadi mungkin saja kita yang akan bekerjasama dengan konoha secara besar-besaran!" Ujar temari seraya mengeluarkan i-podnya dari koper.

"Jadi, siapa kandidat terkuat di konoha?" Tanya gaara tiba-tiba.

"E?" kankurou pun agak kaget dengan perubahan sikap gaara yang tiba-tiba, memang akhir-akhir ini jika menyangkut tentang kandidat atau kage di Negara besar ini, gaara selalu menjadi lebih _sensitive_.

"Umm, di konoha adalah namikaze minato, tapi sayangnya dia sudah melepaskan jabatannya sebagai hokage, jadi untuk penerusnya dia calonkan pada anaknya" Jawab temari yang mencari data tentang para kandidat konoha.

Gaara mengerutkan alisnya "Anaknya?" Tanya gaara.

"Ya, namikaze naruto!" Ujar temari.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUATCHIII"

"E? kenapa kau?" Tanya sakura yang mulai merapikan buku-buku naruto.

"Entahlah, sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakan aku." Jawab naruto yang sedang tiduran di atas _king sizenya_. Sungguh seluruh tubuhnya sangat kaku setelah berjam-jam mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang sangat banyak itu.

"Semuanya sudah selesai, aku permisi dulu." Ujar sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar.

"Tunggu!" Ujar naruto yang bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Apa lagi sih?" Tanya sakura sebal, dia juga kan manusia yang butuh istirahat, masa mau di suruh-suruh lagi.

"Kau ini, ramahlah sedikit padaku, nanti ku pecat kau!" Ancam naruto kesal, posisinya masih terduduk di atas _king sizenya_.

"Haaaaah baiklah tuan muda narutooo, anda mau apa lagi?" Tanya sakura dengan lebay nya. *di shanaro

"Itu berlebihan, kau seperti wanita yang berdiri di depan-depan kedai bar!" Ujar naruto tanpa merasa bersalah.

'A-apa?' batin sakura. Laki-laki di hadapannya memang benar-benar membuatnya marah, Sangat marah.

"Jadi apa maumu hah? cepat katakan sebelum aku membunuhmu!" Gumam sakura, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh naruto.

"Widiiih galaknya, aku kan hanya bercanda pink," Ujar naruto yang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Begini, aku mau kau ikut denganku besok malam." Sambung naruto seraya menghampiri sakura.

"E? kemana?" Tanya sakura bingung. Wah sepertinya amarahnya sudah mereda.

"Ke hotel!" Jawab naruto iseng.

Sakura membatu di tempat, entah apa lagi respon yang harus dia keluarkan jika menghadapi manusia yang benar-benar menyebalkan ini.

"Ahahahahaha, kau ini mudah sekali di bohongi, aku kan hanya bercanda." Ujar naruto seraya menepuk kepala sakura pelan.

**BUGHH**. Dengan cepat sakura pun memukul perut naruto, memang tidak terlalu keras sih, Tapi itu cukup membuat naruto terhuyung.

"A-aduduh, kau ini apa-apaan sih?" Tanya naruto yang masih memegangi perutnya.

"Jangan macam-macam, cepat katakan apa maumu?" Perintah sakura geram.

'Sebenarnya siapa sih yang harus di perintah? dia ini seenaknya saja!' Batin naruto sebal. (woi sadar diri dong, sendirinya lebih seenaknya tahu ==' *di rasengan).

"Besok malam di gedung clanku akan di adakan pertemuan antar kage." Ujar naruto yang kembali berdiri tegap.

'Eh? pertemuan kage?' Batin sakura bingung.

"Yaaah, hanya pertemuan yang tidak penting, tapi aku harus menghadirinya." Lanjut naruto seraya meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku" Tanya sakura malas, sungguh badannya sudah sangat letih.

"Dengarkan dulu pink, aku hanya ingin kau ikut bersamaku agar aku tidak bosan di sana, yaaa, kau tahulah kalau pertemuan seperti itu pasti banyak obrolan yang tidak mudah untuk di mengerti!" Ujar naruto seraya menatap sakura.

"Hah? Jadi aku menemanimu hanya agar kau tidak bosan? kau pikir aku ini apa hah?" Bentak sakura kesal.

"Yaa itu sih terserah kau, kalau tidak mau pun tak apa-apa tapi kau harus kehilangan pekerjaanmu, sekarang juga!" Bisik naruto tepat di telinga sakura.

'Sialan, beraninya mempertaruhkan kinerja orang lain, akan ku kutuk kau!' Rutuk sakura dalam hati.

"Bagaimana, my baby doll?" Tanya naruto dengan seringaiannya.

"Ck, aku menuruti mu hanya karena aku takut kehilangan pekerjaanku, kau mengerti!" Jawab sakura seraya melenggang pergi. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Sepertinya semakin hari dia semakin menarik, mungkin dia akan menjadi koleksiku yang paling baik!" Ujar naruto seraya bersandar di pintu dengan melipatkan kedua tangan di dada.

"Koleksi yang akan menjadi milikku selamanya!" Gumam naruto menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

**Review This Carater**

Naruto : "sakura-_chan_ jadi koleksi ku?" *polos

Sasuke : "jangan salah mengartikan, dobe" *datar

Sakura : "awas saja jika kau kelewatan naruto!" *geram

Naruto : "lho kok aku? salahkan ceritanya dong, aku juga kan gax mau membuat sakura-_chan_ jadi mainan" *pupy eyes

Sakura : "pokoknya awas saja!" *ngancem

Naruto : "huwaaaaaaaaaa" *guling-guling

Sakura : "kok peran hinata sedikit ya? padahal katanya hinata akan di tampilkan" *bingung

Naruto : "hinata-_chan_ kan tadi ada, itu sama saja dia sudah di tampilkan sakura ku sayaaaaaang" *tumben pinter

Sakura : *sweeetdropt

Sasuke : "kenapa juga itachi harus tampil di chapter ini?" *BT

Itachi : "ada masalah, my stupid ototou?" *tiba-tiba muncul kayak jerawat *di sharingan

Sakura : "itachi-nii" *girang

Naruto : "hahahaha, jadi panggilanmu yang lain 'my stupid ototou' ya?" *ngeledek

Sasuke : "ku bunuh kau, dobe" *dathglare

Itachi : "aku ke sini hanya untuk memberitahukan bocoran tentang chapter berikutnya" *stoic

Sakura : "nani?" *penasaran

Itachi : "next chapter akan di jelaskan bagaimana hubungan sakura dengan gaara" *datar

Naruto : "rasanya aku tidak mau dengar!" *jalous

Sasuke : "hn" *tumben sepakat

Itachi : "lalu hubungan naruto dengan hinata pun akan di bahas" *masih stoic

Sakura : "dengan hinata? apa maksudnya?" *bingung

Naruto : "waaaah, sakura-_chan_ cemburu ya?" *PD tingkat akut

Sakura : "baka, aku kan hanya ingin meminta penjelasan" *buang muka

Sasuke : "sebaiknya pembicaraan kita cukup sampai di sini" *tumben ngingetin

Sakura : "ya sudah, sasuke-_kun_ saja yang menutup" *pupy eyes

Sasuke : "malas" *datar

Naruto : "aku saja, ekhem-" *belom selesai ngomong

Itahi : "sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, jaa" *nyerobot

NaruSasuSaku : *cengo

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued **

** .Arigaou (bungkuk-bungkuk) atas semua masukkannya ^^. Chibi seneng, chibi semangat, chibi mau meledaaaaaaak (hehe becanda).**

**Ehehehe, storynya gax jebo bangeeeet ya. Tapi chibi seneng bisa nyelesain chapter ke tiga akan berusahaaa *semangat tingkat akut.**

**Dan semua semangat chibi gax akan tumbuh tanpa dukungan dari minna-san, *lebay. ^^ tapi beneran kok. Seriusan *0*. Chibi gax akan membuat para pembaca kecewa karena gax di lanjutin, kalau masalah bagus apa enggaknya itu terserah para pembaca juga ^~^.**

**Chibi harap ada yang mau review lagi biar chapternya aku lanjutin (_ _)**

**^0^ mohon bantuannya….**

**Thanks for yang review ^^, ganbatte.**


End file.
